


Something That Can't Be Forgotten

by sisazat



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff without Plot, I just want to write something, M/M, Subahri is a couple, it has been awhile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisazat/pseuds/sisazat
Summary: "That's it.""But that's not what i meant..."
Relationships: Pengkor/Ridwan Bahri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Something That Can't Be Forgotten

It was a bright, warm morning. The pavement glistened like a carpet of crushed diamonds in the early morning sunshine. It was a pleasant morning for these two men. The smaller man was sleeping peacefully on the other man's arm. Warm rays of the sunlight gently touched their skin. Until the sounds of bird chirping waking the smaller man up.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly, groaned then stood up, yawning and stretching. Then finally glanced at the clock on the wall. What time is it actually?  
  
_9 A.M._

_Oh no he will be late._

"Mas, bangun. Udah siang ternyata." Ridwan quickly shakes Haidar's body off. Trying to wake him up. Look like they both had a very tight sleep. Maybe because they were so busy yesterday.

The other man just moving a little bit. Changing his sleep position.

Ridwan then reached a notebook on the bedside table. It's Haidar's notebook. He has everything inside of it. Including his schedule. So Ridwan picking it up to check if his lover has a schedule today or not.

"Mas, bangun. Iniloh kamu ada rapat jam 10. Ini sudah jam 9"

Hearing about the current time, Haidar instantly woke up from his sleep. He knows that today's meeting at 10 is very important and he really need to attend that meeting.

"Astaga iya maaf. Saya mengantuk sekali."

"Saya juga kesiangan makanya, kita semalam pulang terlalu larut. Mas mandi, siap-siap sana. Saya siapkan sarapan."

"Loh kamu memang ga ke kantor, Ridwan?"

"Hari ini saya kosong. Santai saja ke kantornya."

"Baiklah."

* * *

"Sudah, mas?"

"Sudah. Kamu siapin apa?"

"Hanya roti panggang coklat. Tidak apa apa kan?"

"Apa saja asal kamu yang buat, pasti rasanya enak."

Haidar was just about to sit on the chair, but his eyes glanced to the clock right before it.

"Aduh, jam 9.30 ini. Rotinya saya bawa aja ya? Saya makan di jalan."

"Yasudah, tapi janji dimakan ya? Kamu harus sarapan, mas. Sebentar Ridwan siapkan."

"Ini mas." Ridwan smiles brightly while giving Haidar a box of a toast to Haidar.

Haidar received it with a big smile too.

"Aku berangkat ya!"

"Iya mas, hati-hati."

With a quick move, Haidar left their apartment door. Heading to the lift, hoping that he could make it at 10 to the office. Leaving Ridwan with his cute grey apron. 

Yes, he just made a chocolate toast but he wore the apron that Haidar gave him. Cute isn't it?

Just 30 secs after Haidar left, Ridwan noticed something. 

Haidar's green suit is left on the chair.

"Haduh mas Haidar. Kok bisa ketinggalan."

He knows that those suit is really important for Haidar. Especially he's going to have a meeting. His green suit is a must.

Ridwan immediately headed off to go after Haidar. Hoping that he hasn't left the building yet. Ridwan was running as fast as he could. Taking the service lift instead so he can move faster.

Thank God, Haidar was still at the lobby.

"Mas tunggu!"

"Ada apa? Kenapa?"

Ridwan still managing his breath.

"Nafas dulu, nafas sayang. Kenapa, kok lari lari? Mas sudah terlambat."

"Mas ada yang lupa."

"Apa?" Haidar stares at Ridwan, then he smiles without any reason. "Oh... Saya tau."

Haidar suddenly kissed Ridwan on the cheeks.

"Itu kan?" Haidar smiles widely. Ridwan freezes, his face blushes. He didn't expect this.

"M-mas... Tapi... That's not what I meant..." His cheek flushed pink. "I-ini jas mu ketinggalan."

"Astaga iya saya lupa. Terimakasih ya. Untung kamu bawakan. Saya berangkat dulu ya."

Haidar grabbed his green suit, then he rushed out. But before he left Ridwan, he said something to Ridwan.

"Your apron is so cute, baby."

He showed his best smile to his lover, then finally he really left Ridwan behind with his burning red face.

**Author's Note:**

> Aheyyy I'm back with fluff!  
Just a very short one but hope you enjoy it!


End file.
